X-men of america I present the Terror-x of europe
by Demon dark mezzo sangue
Summary: registration for the OC are open. Limit OC does not exist yet. This story bisognio OC, send in reviews I sms private. X-men thought they were the only ones who had a school for mutants. But what succederebbero if the X-men would face another institution. What will happen to the two institutions declare war, although there a fight waiting at the gates?.
1. Chapter 1

Name:

Codename:

If and he / she:

Physical Description:

Country of origin:

Family (if cell):

Powers:

Its history (as long as you want)

Some hobbies:

His fears:

A weak point:

If the like girls (this question and for female OC):


	2. Chapter 2

All I knew is that I had to run, run without stopping, but then something bad happened I heard a person shouting "Kitty noooo!" Then everything went black, a black man who wore only after pain and do not know how long I begin to feel a freezing cold, it took me a step closer to death.

In my long sleep was impossible to break the silence, I felt fragile, as if I were a glass statue, which had nothing at all, just waiting to burst into a thousand pieces.  
>I saw a white light, I tried to say something but I could not, my throat was dry, but if I could say something I would have said "my last dance Swan has arrived."<p>

When light fill all black, instead of going the other way, I woke up in a white room, as I tried I could not move, my body did not respond.  
>Like I was paralyzed.<p>

It took me several minutes to be able to better see where I was, the room was full of white medical instruments, out of the corner of my eye I found that I was connected to a screen that measured my stage, there were details on my wrist , cerebral stadium and many other things.  
>In the meantime I was looking at the screen I noticed that had just entered the room a woman with red hats with green eyes, brought with him several plastic bags containing different substances.<p>

Approached the machine and change one of several plastic bags, after a few seconds, to check the screen, I notice that my business celebrate had risen and approached me, he said "well well you woke up, you can talk?".

Closed eyes for a few seconds to concertarmi to be able to make a sound, sounding weak and thin, "I think you, you tell me where they are? And especially what happened to me?"  
>I tried to get up again, and this time I managed to get up a bit ', but the woman said to me, "small and not a good idea to get up as soon as you woke up, you were in a coma and you're under the effects of the medicines from well 2 weeks, not all wounds have healed completely, should remain under observation for a while<br>'"I answered with a simple" if the doctor says, and then Lady ... ", the woman for my words saying" my name Yvonna Belter and you? ".  
>The wonder that has placed me shocked me, really did not know what to say, all I knew was only my name, Kitty and nothing else, so I told him "I think my name is Kitty, but I'm not sure sure why I can not remember nothin 'other'.<p>

Yvonna took a chair and a white iPad with the sign of a doctor, and he said "I'm not surprised that you do not remember anything Kitty, you've been hit pretty powerful, too bad your mutation is not regeneration instead of intangibility."  
>After this word went really panicking mutation? intangibility? who are they? and most important thing is?<br>Yvonna lit the iPad and in the meantime I said "Kitty calm down, I'll explain everything, just waiting for you turn the iPad so I can show you what happened two weeks ago, and even your medical situation" .

After these words I calmed down for a second, and I began to listen to what he had to say Yvonna.  
>When the iPad was on, he showed me a newspaper two weeks ago, the title was, Yvonna I read this article that said:<br>Yesterday afternoon, there was a gas leak that caused a huge explosion, the museum soon became a mousetrap.  
>In a mysterious way all civilians have come out before the firefighters arrived to the rescue, many wonder how it is possible, there was only one exit and it was blocked by rubble, the strange thing is that were found claw marks and collapsed walls to different outputs that have saved many lives.<p>

The number of injuries reported from the fire is minimal, the police still investigating the cause of the explosion that led to the birth of a terrible fire.

Yvonna after a video showed him in here a girl was hit from behind by the explosion, the explosion flung against a dinosaur skeleton.  
>But instead of hitting it pierced like a ghost, after rushed to a shelf full of objects and the impact broke his bones.<br>Then he appeared from nowhere a handsome boy with short hair blacks, wore short sleeves and you could see he was going to the gym, the video made a zoom and it showed that even had the dark blue eyes.

The boy threw himself over the girl who I assumed I was, and he made a shield of the rubble that fell over, many of them were pieces of glass, some ax, swords and many stones of the walls.

And as if nothing was the guy took off all blades and did not show even a scratch.

I took it and ran a slender girl who had hats and dark purple eyes violaci, then disappeared in a flash of purple light.  
>Shortly after they appeared in a wall 10 claws cut an output and an input, entered a 17 year high 1.80 m, brown hair, had a beard unkempt but not well maintained, but the strange thing was that he had his left eye red with blue iris, his right eye was normal brown color.<p>

Behind him appeared a 16 year old girl who had a 1.68 m, blacks hair, her skin was clear, her eyes were green, you probably know her but I could not remember anything, as if someone had formatted the brain , leaving me only my name  
>The boy took from his pocket a phone, after pressing a button the cameras exploded, and the fire alarm went on.<br>Another wall collapsed and went into a gray-eyed man with a gray beard just mentioned, his hair even they were gray, his body was like that of iron and even his clothes.

Then who was filming glanced up and over him was a girl with long hair to the back of orange, had red skin, a pointed tail, eyes silver and three fingers on each hand, jumped on him saying "no movies!".  
>The video ended and Yvonna told me "this is how you get here Kitty, you got hurt, and we could not risk that the authorities would take a mutant, this thing would be bad for you and especially for all the other ".<p>

Now at least I know the characters are positive, but there was still a question, and I said to her, "So where are Yvonna?".  
>Yvonna I smiled and said "Kitty're in the best place in here could happen, you're in the Royal Academy Williams of England, the best school for young people with the whole of England, is the diamond of all Academy Williams of the whole of Europe, because our students are unique in the world and you got a scholarship for this place. "<p> 


End file.
